The Singer
by Joleneahere7
Summary: The Singer Demi Baucom comes to Japan for a break in her Career but things don't always go the way you plan it. Plus when can you really break, when you are living a double life?"


I could not be happier to be out of the America right now. Everybody is too much in my business. Not to mention, I almost lost my virginity because I was being a drunken fool, thank god for my bodyguard. I just needed a break, from singing, acting, and modeling. Anyway, I'm on my way to Japan now on my private jet.

My bodyguard Steve said "Demi, are you sure about this? I mean 4 months of no body guard or nothing."

I smile "Steve, don't worry. I will still need you but you will live outside of the hotel. When I go out to gigs or other things you will be there, just secretly. So you're not of the hook."

He gave me a brief smile "Good. After what I saw last-"

I glare at him "Don't bring that up, let it go. I'm done with drinking all the time; I'm going to find myself out here."

He smiles and pats my hand "Your dad would be proud, you can do it."

As we land, and get off the plane I'm glad there isn't media! It makes me so happy. As we arrive at the hotel that's a complete different story. People are calling me all over the place, saying how much they love me, how I'm the greatest singer ever and how they loved my last spy movie. I get out and pose with a few groups of fans and sign some stuff. Then get rushed in side, I smile as we walk in the lobby. "Steve, I might need you more than I thought."

He smirks at me "Well Ms. Baucom let me go check you in. You long around the lobby don't go far."

I roll my eyes, he knows damn well that if I got attacked I could defend myself; I just might kill the person though. Being a world known singer, actor and model is hard enough, add being an ex-assassin is even harder. I still carry a gun with me; I'm not really an ex-assassin though. I still do small missions and I still run underground business but we aren't going to talk about that right now.

As I am looking around I see five men in the corner of the lobby as I look over to them, they all seem to be looking at me. I feel someone coming to my side but I don't feel them being a threat so I move my direction and when I do I meet with a bucket of soapy water and it's splashed all on me. I even fell to the ground for affect. As I brush the bucket off me and I see the girl staring at me with a gaping mouth apologizing non stop. I feel Steve coming up behind me. He starts to say in a nasty voice "What the hell—"

The girl is almost in tears, I raise my hand for him to stop. I rise and grab a few towels as this girl is still bowing to me, apologizing still. I clean up the floor and put the dirty wet rags in the bucket. Then I dry my hands off and squat down so I'm almost at eye level. I look at her with a smile and raise her chin with my finger "Hey, my names Demi. What's your name?"

She stutters out and blushing "My nam-e-e is Naom-I, everyone knows who you are Ms. Baucom. I'm so sorry about your outfit"

I smile and say "Please call me Demi, and its okay but if I needed a bath that bad next time could you just tell me to take a shower."

She starts laughing as I bust out laughing. I smile and grab a clean towel and start wiping off my outfit.

Naomi then says "Allow me please" she drops to her knees and starts wiping of my shoes.

I pull her up gently "You do not need to do that, I am just a normal person. I'm not better than anybody."

Steve hands me a coat and I say "Nice to meet you Naomi, have a good day. Try not to get anyone else with soapy water."

I hear people all round whispering "Wow she is so nice" "What a great role model!" "She's pretty on the inside and out!" They make me snicker if only; you all knew I killed bad people in my real life as well.

I laugh as I walk to the elevator with Steve as we get in, Steve whispers "You're getting soft Demi, hard to believe you are an Assassin at all."

I ignore his comment as we walk off the elevators and we go into our rooms, I say before I walk in "I'm going to the casino tonight by myself, if I'm not back or don't send a text by 1am then worry but I plan on going about 7pm. First I'm going to take a shower and a nap."

I take a shower then I hit the bed I fall asleep till 5:30, I get dressed in dark green lace mermaid style dress which looks great on my body, a pair of nude pumps, I curl my long blonde hair, apply cat eye and some red lipstick. I grab phone, my card and ID. Walk out of my room and head down the casino. I smile to myself; my plan is going to work perfectly. Eisuke won't be about to resist himself because he knows I run underground "Activates" and well I'm hot but I'm not going to give him what he wants, so this is going to be a fun game.

I walk in and grab a drink from the bar; I know I'm being followed by eyes, maybe more. I finish of my drink and go to a poker table, come on boys. I know you watching, make a move.

The thief named Baba walks over, I smile at the table. I wonder if he knows I have nothing except my phone and my Black card for him to steal. At the last minute, he doesn't come to my table but a man about 5'9, light brown hair, Japanese and these light brown eyes comes over and sits next to me and gives me a bright smile, he looks kind of familiar and says "Hello! I'm Ota Kisaki, you can call me Ota. How are you today Ms. Baucom?"

I smile and say "Pleasure to meet you, Ota. I'm quite well, thank you for asking. You can call me Demi."

He then says "Would you fancy a game?"

I give a smirk "Would I?"

He keeps the smile "Alright let's start it then, let me call a few of my friends over."

As his friends sit down, my phone starts ringing, I take it out "Hello?"

Steve says "Demi, I'm coming to the casino we have some huge news, I just got horrible news."

Oh shit, I know what that means. This is isn't good. "I'm at a poker table near the back; I'm the American looking one!" With that I hang up and look into the eyes of the man, I've been waiting for all night. I look and say "Well, how about we get this game started then boys?"

The one with the hat responds with a pout "Boys? We are men, my name is Baba, nice to meet you pretty lady."

I smile and laugh freely "We will see after this game! He-he and I'm Demi."

Baba then introduces the man I've been waiting to meet "This is Eisuke Ichnomiya."

He gives me a smirk "Nice to meet you, Demi."

I smile "Is it really? I have a feeling you have something you want to discuss, Eisuke."

He smirks and was about to say something when Steve Interrupts "Excuse me Ms. Baucom."

I say "Excuse me for a second, gentlemen."

As I turn and Steve Whispers in my ear "Demi, they are playing in whole nothing spectrum. They have a man, who is the Grandson and one day to be the leader of the Ice Dragons."

I keep a straight face "Yes, well that's okay. I am good friends with Sino,"

He then gives me an uneasy look "Demi, he made a deal with the Italians, did you know about that?"

I say in a whisper of pure rage "You have got to be kidding me, this is fucking bullshit. What else is there?"

He then whispers "The last part is good news, you made 65 million at last weeks "Show"."

That puts a smile on my face "Oh really? And?"

I can feel him roll his eyes "You got the heart of the sea necklace but that's not it…. The Russians will join with you if you want to start something with the Ice Dragons."

I smile "Of course, I hate fucking Italians. They spew all this I'm loyal, blah blah bullshit."

He clears his throat "Demi, he's the one missing from this table. You will have serious problems if he gets you alone or sees you doing something you shouldn't. He could ruin your double life."

I smile and pat him on the head "Well, at least life isn't going to be boring but we are assassins and we can get out of anything. Wait for me on the other side of the casino; I'm going to end this game for now."

He then says louder so they can now hear us "Yes ma'am."

He walks away as I turn around and say "Well boys I just got some news and it looks like I need to go work, How about a rain check? Maybe a private game? Where we can….. Bet interesting things but I'll let all of you know when. Have a good night, gentleman. Baba." As I walk away and I see the man who is trying to play my game that I've been in since I was 4, he is the person I remember from my childhood.

I whisper out his name, I remember his face from all those years ago "Soryu Oh."

To Be Continued


End file.
